


It Takes A Bit More

by BubblegumCat



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, il add more characters as i update, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCat/pseuds/BubblegumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline the vampire queen is a philosophy student at the University of Ooo, well, when she feels like it that is. She prefers to stay at home, except when she's playing the occasional gig with her band Tears of Oblivion. Apart from that, she doesn't really get out much. A lot like Bonnibel, who is equally as reclusive, although her reasons are much more academic than Marceline's. The two of them actually know each other pretty well, better than anyone else knows. They have some history to say the least. But nothing has ever come of that history really. Until Bonni is forced into going to a party where a certain band is playing.</p><p>(sorry i suck at summaries but that's basically it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm hungry. That's the first thing I notice when I wake up, I'm absolutely fucking starving. Which, you know, isn't so great when you're a vampire. It's kinda a big part of the reason why we have such a bad reputation, we tend to get a little crazy when we're hungry. You can't really blame us, it's no wonder we're moody after living for so long that we're forced to watch everyone we love die. Wow, guess I'm not in such a great mood this morning. Or maybe it's just the hunger getting to me. 

I float out of bed and onto my feet, padding through my small apartment towards my practically miniature kitchen. Normally I'd float all the way there but I don't have enough energy for that right now. I fling the door to the fridge open and pull out a little box of strawberries I spot in amongst all the other red food, before I make my way over to the couch and slump down, sucking the colour from one of the berries. 

I click the tv on and flick round, but there's fuck all on so I switch it off again. Television rarely holds my interest very well most of the time, it's all just flashing images and shit music to me. Some movies are good but I guess I can be old fashioned in some ways - I'd rather curl up with a book. Although I love super gory horror movies more than just about anything. Maybe it's all the red.

I heave myself up off the sofa, after having sucked a few of the strawberries grey, and move to sit by the window on the floor. I watch the sun rise through my slightly tinted windows. I had to have tinted windows, because my skin doesn’t mix so well with the sun. Usually it's just a little uncomfortable if I'm not directly in the sunlight for too long, but if I stay in it for any significant length of time it literally burns my skin away. It's not pretty, let me tell you. I tried it once, just out of curiosity, and the marks took days to heal. Which is unusual for me, I should point out, because I usually heal very fast. The perks of being immortal I guess. 

I stay sitting on the floor, and when I'm done sucking the colour from the strawberries I notice I'm back to floating again. Then I hear my phone buzz from across the room, so I float over to see what it is. It turns out to be Ursula, my gorgon friend, telling me that there's some party tonight that we're meant to be playing at. I sigh loading, fuck, I forgot about that. Oh well, it should be fun I guess, we haven' played anywhere for a while. I'm not sure why I'm not exactly looking forward to it, I usually love playing shows. It's just getting myself to go that’s the hard part. I prefer being on my own for the most part. 

I shake myself out of it, feeling a little better now that I've had something to eat. My body cuts through the air to where my bass guitar is lying on the floor by my bed where I left it last night when I was messing around writing a new song. I figure I should get some practice in before tonight, thank fuck I don’t have any classes today. 

~~

"Heeeyyy Marcy!" Ursula hurtles into me and envelops me in a massive hug when I float into the room - she's very touchy feely is Ursula, especially when she's had a bit to drink. 

I smirk as she wraps her arms round my neck and kisses my cheek. "Hey Urs, how many have you had?"

She grins at me cheekily. "Hahahaha a few…" She laughs, her hair scattering and slithering all over her head as she runs over to where Matty is still setting up with Ruby. I wave at them and they wave back. Ursula is our tiny curvy bubbly little singer, she's a gorgon so she has snakes instead of hair. She's got a pretty incredible voice, powerful and really easy to listen to, and she's a pretty energetic fun person. She's not the usual person I would like but I've grown to like her a lot over the past few years. 

Matty is our guitarist, and he also does back-up vocals. He's descended from elves so he has these really high cheekbones and long hair and pale eyes and skin. He's good at talking to people and girls tend to swoon over him quite a lot. Which is pretty funny, because he's gay. He can be a little egotistical, but he's pretty bearable, I've known him ever since I was small and he's one of the few close friends I have. And Ruby is our drummer, I've known her for the least amount of time but she's pretty rad. She has lots of tattoos and a pixie cut that's usually a dark red colour but she changes it around sometimes. Her arms are really nice too, they're probably her best feature, I'd kill for arms like hers. I guess drumming is good for more things than just music. 

I levitate over to where they're setting up, pulling my bass case as I go. I rub my fingers over the side of my head that's shaved. Most of my hair is pretty long, down to my ass, but I shaved off some at the right side awhile back and I decided I liked it. 

The party is pretty packed, there are people I don’t know everywhere and it's loud. Big noisy parties make my kinda anxious I guess, although I do my best not to show it. And I like to think I'm pretty good at it, I mostly just act like a sarcastic bitch. Anything not to admit that I'm scared to be honest. I decide to just drink a little bit and get lost in the music, I tell myself it will all be okay. I Look over and I see Matty looking at me. I shoot him a little smile, and he shoots me one right back. He knows that loud parties can make me feel anxious if I'm not in the right frame of mind. He nods to a bottle of beer that's sitting on an amp. I assume it's his and he's giving me permission to take it, so I take a swig from it and smile at him again gratefully. 

We're just about done setting up, so Ursula grabs the mic and yells, "Hey lovelies! We're Tears of Oblivion and we're fuckin hardcore!" The crowd cheers and Ruby whacks her drumsticks together a few times before we start the first song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay, it was just trying to introduce them all a little. I wanted Ursula to be like Helen Anderson, the youtuber, so if you want to see how Ursula is in my head go check her out if you like ^_^ any feedback you can give would be great! Peebles will probably be in the next chapter wooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy plays her set with her band, is a moody loner for most of the night, and meets some chick dressed all in pink who for some reason makes Marceline feel things she isn't used to

The first half or so of the night goes pretty much as I expect. We play our set to the crowded room, and they seem to like us, cheering and yelling. But then, most drunk people will cheer and yell at anything. 

Of course Matty gets the most attention out of all of us, with Ursula coming in close second tonight. People usually seem to love Urs or hate her, and luckily tonight the crowd seems to love her. I'd say more often than not the majority of people love her, but sometimes it's a close thing. But everyone always loves Matty, he's just very likeable so it's difficult not to get on with him. Tonight seems to have come very close to breaking the record for the most pairs of underwear thrown at him. So many women seem to just go crazy over him, but he's pretty good at dealing with it and he just laughs it off for the most part. Tonight it seems to be getting to him a little bit though.

"Fucksake this is getting ridiculous," he exclaims during a break in the middle of our set, running a hand through his hair as he looks at the pile of underwear next to his amp that he just dropped another bra on the top which someone threw at his face. It was pretty funny to be honest, I just saw a bra launch out from the crowd from the corner of my eyes and fly straight at his head, falling and catching on his guitar. He couldn't stop playing and take it off so he had to ignore it until the song finished. 

I hear Ruby laughing from behind her drum kit and Ursula nearly spits out the water she's drinking when she sees the pile. "Holy cats dude you could open your own shop with all that underwear!" Matty just rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at her before he rubs at his face as a group of girls scream from somewhere in the middle of the crowd. 

Of course he gets some attention from a few guys too, and that's much more welcome to him. After we're done playing I see him surrounded by a gaggle of what I can only describe as handsome men. I'm sure I can see his face grinning in the middle of all of them, and I can't help laughing. 

Usually at this point I just sit around and drink in a corner, sometimes with Matty if there aren't any guys around that are to his liking, or Ruby if she doesn't feel like socialising. But tonight it looks like everyone's busy. I'm okay with that though, I'm pretty good at being on my own, it's just fucking easy, you know? Ursula is usually busy chatting with everyone, it's pretty easy to get her talking and once she does it's hard to get her to stop, and tonight is no exception. 

So I sit with my beer in a sort of vaguely secluded corner and watch the crowd in front of me get blind drunk. It's pretty entertaining. Some of the dancing is pretty atrocious, and I see some girls wearing very revealing clothes and that's always good, so I can't complain. 

That is, until about an hour or so after I've settled myself here. That's when this girl with long bright pink hair, dressed in pink skinny jeans and a dark pink tshirt paired with pink boots, comes stumbling over and sits down. I feel like I know her from somewhere, but in my own slightly drunk haze I can't quite place her. She seems pretty far gone, she can barely sit up straight, resting her head on her hand like she can barely hold it up, so I kinda get the impression that she's not used to drinking. Either that or she just can't handle her drink at all. 

And that's all fine. I would rather she wasn't there but she isn't bothering me, until she starts talking. I can only just make out what she's saying, she seems to be talking about how she lost her friend? Something about how she didn't want to come to this party? She needs to get back home to finish her biology paper, and feed, Franklin is she saying? Fuck knows who Franklin is, her cat I assume? Who even knows with this chick. She looks like one of those people who loves cats somehow. I glance down, and yep I can see white cat hair on her magenta tshirt. Too late, I realise I'm staring at her chest, and now she's staring at me. Shit. I hurriedly look away, before I glance at her, and she's still staring, but its okay because she's also looking pretty spaced out.

"Something on my face?" I ask her, raising my eyebrow. I'm pretty good at playing shit cool. And after all, I got a rep to upkeep. Can't get caught staring at some prissy typically girly geeky chick's chest. 

She looks at me more focusedly as I speak, her eyes widening a little. "O-oh, no, no. I just feeel like I knoow you, you know?" She's slurring pretty heavily. 

"Hm." I murmur by means of a reply, and look away from her, taking a swig from my bottle. But much to my disappointment she scoots her chair closer to me, apparently not taking the hint that I'm not interested. 

"I like your hair sooooo so much, it loooks so heaaalthy," she almost yells at me over the noise and stares at me, what I can only describe as adoringly. I'm not comfortable with this. At all. And I fight the urge to scrunch up my face. I'm not sociable by any means but I do try not to be outright rude. Most of the time. But when she reaches out a hand and clumsily pulls her fingers through my hair, that's where I draw the line. I look at her, and she wiggles her eyebrows at me, as if pushing me. And yep that’s it. 

"Look man I know you're drunk out of your fucking mind but I'd appreciate it if you could keep your fucking hands to yourself, yeah?" 

She recoils quickly, and there's hurt in her eyes that I really wasn't expecting. And I feel a little twang in my chest, what the fuck? Why would it bother me if I upset some random girl who looks kinda vaguely familiar? But then she's withdrawing completely, she looks like she's going to leave, and I realise I really don't want her to. Without really meaning to, or even thinking about it at all, I reach out and grab her hand to stop her from leaving. "No, don't, look I'm sorry I didn't, I didn't mean-"

As she turns to face me again I see her face, and there are tears oh god what the fuck no don't let her be crying fuck I don’t know how to deal with that shit. "No man don't- Look it's alright okay I'm sorry," I instinctively reach up and wipe away her tears with my thumb, resting my hand on her cheek, and she leans into it. Her eyes are this crazy blue colour, just this ridiculously unreal sky blue, and somehow they look extra pretty when she cries. And the weight of her gaze is doing really weird stuff to my insides, like my guts and stuff. I realise I'm staring and take my hand away. This is…weird. Maybe I did drink more than I thought?

She still looks kinda upset. I guess she's one of those people who can't hide when they've been crying. She looks kinda overwhelmed by everything actually. The band that's playing now are pretty hardcore, and the crowd is only getting louder and drunker by the minute. "Hey, do you maybe wanna get outta here?" I ask her, quietly. Her face brightens up immediately, so I take that as a yes. I grab her hand, just so we don't get separated in the crowd of course, no other reason. Definitely not because I want to touch her again. Nope. Nothing to do with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long idek, my motivation is really all over the place, but i really will try and update more and more frequently, also sorry this isn't super long, but i hope you like it anyway and thank you so much for reading :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonni affects Marcy in ways she isn't quite used to. Also Marcy is a total gentleman

I take the pink stranger back to my flat. She's holding my arm to help her walk, and she's pretty quiet on the way there. Well, aside from the occasional comments about all the stars and the trees. I think she's a bit of a nature enthusiast. 

Then, shit. She starts getting a bit heavier. "How come you were on your own back there? I saw you playing with your band." I look at her, and notice she's suddenly avoiding eye contact. So I avoid the question.

"Did you like our set?" I'm still looking at her face, and her nose scrunches up in this really cute way. Something flips in my chest. How the fuck can one facial expression from a stranger effect me like that? This isn't normal.

"Hmmmm it was, uh, loud." She murmurs, unsurely, as if she's afraid to say what she actually thinks. I chuckle at her timidity. 

"It's alright, you can tell me what you really thought, that's allowed. I'm not gonna rip out your fuckin throat or anything." When she looks at me, shock all over her face at what I said, I can't help but laugh some more. "Chill out princess, I'm only teasing."

She gives a small smile, as if she's trying really hard to not smile, but she can't stop herself, so her face has ended up making this little smirk. She rubs at her face. "You never answered my question." Ah, so she's not one to back down. Well shit.

"I just.. I just prefer being on my own. It's easier." I shrug, and change the subject. "So what's your name anyway? If you're gonna be crashing with me I might as well know your name."

She stops and quickly stutters "Wh-what? No no I-I don't, you don’t have to-" I stop her in her tracks.

"Look man, you're still pretty drunk. I mean you can't even walk in a straight line and you've been leaning on me the whole time we've been walking." She seems surprised, and she looks down and sees her arm through mine. "It's alright, you can crash at mine and then go home tomorrow when you're more…present." 

She looks a bit sheepish, running her free hand through her almost luminous pink hair anxiously. Sheesh what's she so scared of? "I won't do anything, I promise. I know I'm a stranger but I'm not a douchebag. Well, not a complete douchebag anyway. You can just have some water and watch tv until you feel tired. And you can sleep on my couch, or on my bed if you want I mean I don’t mind." 

She gives me a look and I hastily add "I mean, you can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch, not that we'd…you know, not that I wouldn't want to, but just…" I trail off, resisting the urge to make myself invisible. Fucksake. I talk too much when I've been drinking. Usually I don't get the opportunity to talk too much, because I just isolate myself. But I guess it's okay, because she doesn't look so scared anymore, she's laughing actually, shoulders shaking, hand over her mouth. And her nose is all scrunched up again, and it's so cute and I want to kiss her fuck. But NO stop Marceline for fucksake you just told her it didn't have to be like that. 

Before I spontaneously combust from all this mushy bullshit rattling around inside me we reach my apartment. I float up and grab the key from under a plant pot on the ledge of one of my windows on the second floor. I float back down, and realise I still don't know her name. "Okay actually though what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum." 

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, wow, that's a bit of a mouthful. Lots of B's." She doesn't reply. 

I open the front door of the block of small flats, holding it open for, uh, Bonnibel. As she makes her way inside she lets go of my arm and grabs my hand instead. Alrighty then. 

We make our way carefully up the stairs to my flat, where I unlock the door and lets us in, gesturing for Bonnibel to go first. Chivalrous as shit like. 

I kick the door shut with my foot behind me and lead her to the couch, which she promptly collapses on. She's still holding my hand so I collapse down with a thud next to her, and we sit there for a few moments.

It’s quiet, but it's comfortable somehow. It's not that particularly awful breed of awkward silence that you usually get between strangers. It's, nice. Really nice.

We’re sitting very close together, her leg in her bright pink jeans pressed up against my black jeaned leg. Her shoulder against mine. And I feel it. I really feel how close she is. This hasn't happened to me before. Like, I feel like I'd rather sit very very close to her than kiss someone else. Which is a pretty big deal, because I'm always hella down for make out sessions.

I can smell her hair, can smell her. And she smells so good. I can't describe it. And I turn to look at her and she's already looking at me, and I know what that look means.

I lean in, slowly, so she has time to pull away if she wants. She does hesitate, but only for a second. And then my lips are pressed against hers. Her lips are so soft, and she tastes sweet, just as good as she smells. I guess with a name like bubblegum what the fuck else did I expect. 

I open my mouth and use my tongue to gently nudge hers open too. I want her so much, it's just hit me so suddenly, out of nowhere. Just an hour ago I was pissed off with her, some random drunk girl completely overstepping her boundaries, and now her tongue is in my mouth and she's moaning and fuck I can feel myself getting wet already what is she doing to me.

I move us so we're lying down on the sofa, our mouths staying connected the entire time. I don’t ever want to stop kissing her. I need more of her though. I slide my hands up from where they were resting on her waist upwards to her chest and I squeeze her boobs, again trying to be gentle because I still don't know exactly what she wants, and she moans again even louder, and okay that’s it I cant hold back. 

I pull her close and grind my hips into hers and she moans again she's so loud oh glob. I tear my mouth away from hers for one second and rasp "Bedroom?" and she hesitates very slightly before she nods. 

Then she's kissing my neck as I lift her up from the sofa and ohh she's sucking on my neck now, I have to really concentrate to get us to the bed without letting my knees give way. 

I drop down on the bed, with her still in my arms, and she's fucking relentless still kissing my neck, now taking advantage of my stillness to move upwards, to ghost across my jawline and then she bites at my earlobe and fuuck I swear I let out this growl. All the while our hips are still moving against each other. We're breathing so heavily and I really need all these clothes off so I lean down and slide off her jeans and she lets me take them off before she takes off my jeans and then she's on of top of me and she whispers a slightly slurred "Touch me," in my ear and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing then I don't know what is.

But then I remember her hesitance from before, and all the slurring. I remember that she's basically blind drunk, and I know I can't. 

So as gently as I can I pull away from her. She just goes back to sucking on my neck and fuuuckk this girl is insistent. "Wait wait uuhn okay no stop wait," I say trying to pull away.

She does stop then, her lips swollen, eyes unfocused. She tries to lean on her elbow but apparently misjudges where the bed ends and she very nearly tumbles over the side.

"Woahh there," I reach out fast and grab her arm, stopping her from falling. Bonnibel just giggles and starts leaning closer to me again.

"Whoops," she whispers and ugh how can the word whoops turn me on but NO.

"Bonnibel wait wait, stop." I firmly move back on the bed, crossing my legs in front of me to try and create a boundary between us. "Timeout. Okay. You're smashed, and as much as I fucking want to," I groan and mutter under my breath "And believe me I do," I rub my hand through my hair roughly. "I can't bang you like this. It's just wrong man." 

I swear her bottom lip sticks out and she actually literally pouts at me. "No fair. M' not even that drunk…" Even as she's saying this her eyes are getting droopy. 

"C'mon sleepy head, go sleep. We can continue this when you're sober." I pause. "If you still wanna, that is." 

Bonnibel yawns massively, and I think she says "How could I not?" but it's hard to make out her words through a yawn that big. And then she's falling back onto the pillow, practically asleep already. How do people do that man?

I sigh and tug my blanket up over her. She nestled into the warmth, and I'm very tempted to get in next to her. But no I restrain myself. No way I could hold back with her warm body right there.

So I pad back through to the living room and set up base on my couch, heaving myself into it and waiting for sleep to hit me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know sorry i suck at updating, but i hope this kinda makes up for it even a little bit, and as always thank you for reading :))


End file.
